Carmilla- Not what I planned
by BlackCatCreepin
Summary: When trying to kill Laura goes horribly wrong, how do the girls cope when left to face the consequences alone?


**Part 1.**

Disclaimer.. This is what happens after the end of series 2, obviously we don't exactly know how it's ending, but let's just assume that Carmilla tried to kill Laura. (Sorry if this upsets anyone- I'm going with this assumption because that's the way this story is going). Obviously we must remember that this is only fanfiction, which means that I've completely made the whole thing up, basically for your enjoyment: p

'Carm?' Laura mumbled, waking up in a cold dark room. She sat up realizing she was on solid ground, laying on old dusty coats with a red and black checked blanket covering her body. She squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of her surroundings and figure out where she was. She rubbed her sore head and let out a tired sigh.

'Hey. You're okay?' Out of nowhere Carmilla jumped into view kneeling at her side, she couldn't help but push the tired mortal girl's hair out of her face.

'Yeah... Shouldn't I be?' Laura asked in a croaky voice, looking up into Carmilla's dark eyes. Carmilla hesitated, before nodding.

'What happened? How did we get here? Why didn't you kill me? I thought you was going to kill me'

Carmilla paused before sighing. 'I guess I'm just selfish' she shrugged.

'Oh come on, we're not seriously doing this now are we?' She signed. Carmilla fell quiet. Actually after a couple of minutes the silence was sort of peaceful. It was like nothing between them had changed. Laura noticed that Carmilla was sat on a pile of coats, just like her own next to her. she didn't say anything as they were just both enjoying the silence, Carmilla lay down on her coats next to Laura, who also decided to lay back down and appreciate the silence. It was nice to pretend for just a moment that everything was fine and that she hadn't betrayed Carmilla, they hadn't been in a fight recently and they hadn't broken up or any of those other horrible bad things that had occurred recently. But her mind soon wandered back to her previous questions; why were they sat in the dark, laying on scruffy old coats? Where were the others? and Who could they possibly be hiding from now?!  
After a couple of minutes, knowing that she probably wouldn't like the answer, Laura looked over at Carmilla and rolled onto her side, so she could get a better look at the vampire.

'So... You going to tell me what's going on here, or am I going to have to guess?'

'I don't really know myself to be honest' Carmilla sighed, crossing her legs and flipping closed a book that she'd obviously been reading before Laura had awoken. Laura didn't look impressed at all. What did she mean she didn't know what was going on?! Obviously she knew something. She was the only other person there.

'No. You listen. I want you to tell me what's actually happened here. You've got to know something?! Why was I not killed? Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden? What are we doing here? And where are the others?' Laura sat up in a fit of rage.

'Stop! You need to calm down!' Carmilla also sat up, looking her friend in the eyes.

'Okay, but really what's going on here?' Laura pushed for answers, but before Carmilla had a chance to get her story straight Laura's eyes rolled and she had fallen back onto her pile of coats in a state of collapse and her body started to convulse.

'What the hell?!' Carmilla leant down beside Laura and tried to get a response out of her, but there was nothing.

'Oh my god! What have I done?!' She asked herself, clutching onto Laura's limp arm.

Laura's body started to slow down and she soon came to a still, she opened her now very bloodshot eyes 'What do you mean, what have you done?' she asked in a lower voice than normal, her face was pale and her head rolling.

'Laura.. I.. I think I know what's happened to you. Please, please don't panic and don't think I planned this okay.' The girls' eyes met once again. Carmilla wrapped her arm around the younger girl, helping her to sit up.

'I.. I think I have an idea of what's happened to you. But it's only a hypothesis. Just hear me out' She continued as Laura began to come around.

'Carm. What's going on?' She sighed, feeling tired and drained.

Carmilla picked the old red book that she'd shut, and began to read. _'Though a vampire will never try to feed off of a loved one for obvious reasons, when we fall in love with a mortal, the dangers we both face are extremely high. When this occurs the only protection the mortal has is one of love. The love between the two will give great physical protection, which will not allow the vampire to kill or even harm their mortal lover. However, there are drawbacks, and if things go wrong powers can be lost, changed, manipulated or shared.'_ She stopped and looked back up at Laura who looked pretty shocked.

'I.. I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying' She breathed heavily.

'You've been sleeping down here for about three weeks. I thought I'd lost you, there's no way you should be alive by now, surely?' Carmilla replied coldly.

'Who was it that tried to kill me? How did this happen' Laura asked. Carmilla shook her head. 'If I'd of known this was going to happen' She paused

'What happened?' Laura frowned

'I'd drank the blood of the anglerfish and then I.. I'd came back to bite you, I was mad at you- I knew deep down that love would probably protect you, but I guess after drinking the blood it didn't work out like that. So, I bit you- only once I swear- I didn't mean for this to happen, I was just soo annoyed at your betrayal that got my sister killed, that I just needed you to see how furious I was and how much you'd let me down, and so I just bit you and it worked, love didn't stop it, it didn't get in the way, and I guess the only reason why it didn't work and how you managed to receive similar powers to me is that I bit you right after drinking the anglerfish blood, there must have been some sort of transfer, and now... Laura, I'm.. I'm so, so sorry. I think you may be a vampire.' She breathed heavily and looked into Laura's eyes, waiting for her response.

... TBC!


End file.
